jubyphonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hunt
About Witch Hunt was uploaded on Jan 6, 2013. It currently has 3,306,753 views Blurb "Do you smell that? Oh jk, it's just another witch burning at the stake. Whatevs." (Oh history. You so crazy.) Anyway, it's done yaaaay! Another request complete yo! And this one was hard, guys, but...I-I fought 'til the end...just for you. *ultimate K.O.* It's not the best cover, I know. I flipped tables over it. But I'm just glad it exported and I'm gonna leave it at that and move on. FLY TO THE FUTURE! ⊂（ﾟωﾟ⊂⌒｀つ≡≡≡━━━━!! Hey and an extra special thank you to ericaohmg95! I really appreciate you subbing my video and being, ya know...awesome and such. Oh my awkwardness.( .__.) Anyway, thank you again~! ★Check out ericaohmg95's channel https://www.youtube.com/user/ericaohmg95 Credits Song Credit: リョータイ Original: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14835645 Download ✪ Mp3 Download ✪ http://www.mediafire.com/?7fb7dm09e61... Lyrics Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel" "Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day " "Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky" "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" "If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers" "Devotion turned to dusty tombs" "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed" "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" "Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite" "Feel now the weight of death and soon..." Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes "She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?" "Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day" "Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes" "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" "Right before shouting curses that may take away your life" "Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice" "If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed" "We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!" "Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right" "No hand to help her find her way" "Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!" "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" "Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die" "Feel now the weight of death and soon..." "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel" "Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day " "Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky" "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" "If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers" "Devotion turned to dusty tombs" "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed" "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" "Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!" "No god can help her find her way!" "Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky" "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" "Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry" "Feel now the weight of death and lies" Video You can listen to it here also!